User blog:ElleRose/Wescott, the Master Detective/Background
Champion Ability Details Background Strategy Skins & Trivia Lore During the olden days of Piltover, it used to be a chaotic hideout for several shady people. This was to be expected as there was a lot of room for plunder given the ridiculous amounts of resources the city needed to power their research of techmaturgy. There were lots of crimes but not everyone disliked this chaos, one of them is Wescott Porter. Regarded to be Piltover's master detective, he was a man who can crack even the toughest of cases but unlike Caitlyn who got about locking criminals up out of duty he was a man of business, a private eye. Piltover's change from a treasure trove of mysteries to a well secured city tightly patrolled by Caitlyn and Vi, completely ruined the whole detective profession for the city-state. No one else would want to pay if things can be done for free, but it would seem that the young sheriff hit a dead end soon enough. Witnessing Piltover's sheriff struggling to catch an elusive cat burglar gave him a chance to prove his worth as the former had requested for his help. Offering his services to Piltover once more, he follows Caitlyn into the League to assist her and perhaps share a trick or two to the officials on the case, "The only tools of the trade you shall ever require, is that of a quick wit and an eye for detail." ―Wescott Quotes Upon Selection *"Let's take a look into it." Attacking *"There is no escape." *"There is nothing like first-hand evidence." *"Eliminate all other factors." *"Not a word!" *"I never make exceptions." *"Unthinkable!" Movement *"Red herring across the track." *"Keep your eyes on the target." *"Let us give chase." *"The game is afoot" *"Pleasant day to take a stroll." *"If you'll excuse me so." *"I have deduced you would say so." *"Way ahead of you my dear." *"These tracks are poorly covered." Taunt Points forward. *"The little things are infinitely the most important... you are, very important" *"It is my business to know what other people don't know." Joke *"You see, but you do not observe. The distinction is clear." *"I listen to their story, they listen to my comments, and then I pocket my fee." Upon Using Instruct *"Nothing clears up a case so much as stating it to another person." Upon ally leaving leash range of Instruct *"Emotional qualities are antagonistic to clear reasoning." *"Such a dismay." *"That is not the way to do it.." Upon reattaching Instruct's leash *"Better to learn late than never at all." *"Excellent choice." *"Perform well in the previous' stead." Upon using Instruct on an allied Caitlyn *"Elementary, my dear Caitlyn." Upon ally caitlyn leaving leash range of Instruct *"You would never surpass my legacy like that." Upon reattachment of Instruct's leash on an allied Caitlyn *"Quick thinking, lass." Origin My fascination with Piltover's hextech technology bearing good resemblance to Steampunk had me wanting more champions from the place. As such, Caitlyn is my favorite AD carry and Vi was a healthy addition too. So these two are the cop duos, the peace keeping body and when there are times when the police cannot handle the crime... I do recall Caitlyn having one elusive criminal she can't catch, then having private detectives would be the next idea to go through. Cops should have detectives as their supports. Detectives don't actually do the brunt work of capturing criminals but they are the ones who point out who to arrest based from their observations and clues gathered. This explains majority of his skills like for example, Instruct, the increase in damage dealt and selection of whom to buff is similar to a detective relaying the information they gathered on the suspect in order for the police to apprehend the target successfully. Apprehend is as simple as it is, restraining a "suspect" from fighting back so that the police can easily deal with them. Pursuit is also pretty simple, as with search. Wescott was inspired by the typical great detective stereotype but it wouldn't be bad to say that Sherlock Holmes was one of the contributing factor. Category:Custom champions